


Out of Time

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigenständige Fortsetzung von "The Beast Within", spielt auch direkt im Anschluss, kann allerdings auch ohne Vorkenntnisse gelesen werden.<br/>Jack findet ein seltsames Artefakt und sich bald darauf in einer anderen Zeit wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fortsetzung zu "The Beast Within", geschrieben im November 2009.

Es war bereits spät nachts und das Hauptquartier der Organisation Torchwood Drei schien verlassen.  
Vereinzelt gaben die Computermonitore ein wenig Licht ab, aber ansonsten war das Zentrum der Basis in vollständige Dunkelheit gehüllt, wenn man einmal von dem einen, kleinen Raum absah der etwas über dem normalen Arbeitsbereich lag und in dem noch Licht brannte.

Das Büro wurde nur von einer kleinen Schreibtischlampe erleuchtet, doch das schien dem Mann der nachdenklich über den Schreibtisch gebeugt dasaß und ein kleines, metallenes Objekt in den Händen herumdrehte zu reichen.  
Es war das neuste Fundstück des Teams und erst wenige Stunden alt. Und dementsprechend viel wussten sie auch darüber – nämlich beinahe gar nichts.  
Es war ein kleiner Würfel, aus einer Art Metall mit einem Gewicht von gut 400 Gramm.  
Er bestand aus drei Schichten die sich drehen ließen und auf der obersten dieser Ebenen befand sich etwas, das stark an ein Display erinnerte.

Jack hatte keine Ahnung aus welcher Zeit oder von welcher Kultur das Artefakt stammte und auch Toshiko war nicht im Stande gewesen die Zeichen, die an einigen Stellen eingeritzt waren, zu entziffern.  
Zudem hatte keiner ihrer Scanner ihnen genau sagen können, woraus es bestand und was seine Absicht war.

Und genau deshalb saß er jetzt hier, um zwei Uhr morgens, mit einer kalten Tasse Kaffee, und drehte wahllos an den Teilen des Gegenstandes herum. Grob betrachtet erinnerte das Äußere des Würfels an die Zauberwürfel – allerdings nur etwa halb so groß - mit denen viele Leute ihre Zeit verschwendeten.  
Das Prinzip schien das gleiche zu sein, nur wesentlich simpler – vorrausgesetzt man verstand die Sprache in der die Zeichen geschrieben waren.

Mit einem Seufzen legte Jack den Würfel auf den Tisch, in den Lichtkegel der Lampe und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf den Kaffeebecher. Ianto war seit etwa einer Stunde zuhause und genauso alt war auch der Inhalt der Tasse, dementsprechend kalt und – in Jacks Augen – deshalb ungenießbar.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er ebenfalls gut daran täte schlafen zu gehen, doch gerade als Jack nach dem Artefakt greifen wollte um es für die Nacht wegzuschließen, zog das hohe, nervtötende Piepsen eines Alarms seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.   
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Jack aus dem Büro geeilt und saß an einem der Schreibtische, wo er den Grund des Alarms ausfindig machte.  
Offenbar hatte Tosh das System etwas über-sensibel eingestellt, stellte Jack fest, als er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte.  
Es handelte sich laut den Messwerten nur um eine geringe Abweichung der Rissaktivität einige Kilometer westlich und das war eigentlich nichts, was einen Alarm rechtfertigte.  
Er deaktivierte den Warnton und stieg dann die Stufen bis in sein Büro nach oben.

Alles in dem Raum war, wie er es eben verlassen hatte – mit der winzigen Ausnahme, dass das Display des grauen Gegenstands auf seinem Schreibtisch ein ungewöhnlich helles Licht abstrahlte, sodass es Jack sofort auffiel.  
Langsam und vorsichtig trat er näher, und mit jedem Schritt schien das Licht intensiver zu werden.  
In ihm machte sich der Drang breit, die Hand nach dem geheimnisvollen Leuchten auszustrecken, doch Jack wusste es besser als wahllos mysteriös leuchtende Alienartefakte anzufassen. Seinen Erfahrungen nach bewirkten diese nämlich selten etwas positives.  
Stattdessen entschloss er sich dazu, sein Team zusammen zu trommeln. Besonders Toshiko würde sich über eine Gelegenheit, das neue Fundstück ausgiebiger zu untersuchen, freuen, das wusste Jack.  
Gerade als er nach seinem Handy griff um der Reihe nach alle zu verständigen – angefangen mit Gwen, da diese die erste in seiner Nummernliste war – gewann das Licht abermals an Intensität und während das Alarmsystem des Hubs erneut in höchsten Tönen anschlug hülle das weiße Licht das kleine Zimmer und seinen Insassen vollständig ein und alles was Jack ab diesem Moment sehen konnte, war weiß.   
Zumindest solange, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor.

~*~*~

Noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, wusste Jack, dass er sich nicht mehr in seinem Büro befand.  
Vermutlich nicht einmal mehr im Hub.  
Die Luft war kalt und feucht und der Boden auf dem er lag fühlte sich hart und unbequem an.  
Als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Hinterkopf und zwang ihn dazu auf dem kalten Boden liegen zu bleiben.  
Der Schmerz ebbte nur langsam ab, sodass Jack es erst nach einigen Minuten wagte, die Augen zu öffnen. Zwar verschwamm seine Sicht augenblicklich, doch wenigstens blieb dieses mal der Schmerz aus..  
Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen sah er sich in dem Raum um, so gut es ging.  
Die Decke war etwa zwei Meter hoch, schätzt er und, wie er es geahnt hatte, aus Beton. Ebenso wie die Wände und sofern er das richtig einschätzte auch der Boden.  
Es war außerdem ungewöhnlich dunkel, Jack konnte als einzige Lichtquelle ein kleines Fenster knapp unterhalb der Decke ausmachen.

Vorsichtig, jeden Moment mit dem Schmerz rechnend, richtete er sich auf und war erleichtert, als er dieses mal verschont wurde.  
Noch einmal sah er sich um und da seine Augen sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten konnte er nun auch einiges erkennen. An der Wand links von ihm standen einige Kisten und Regale und hinter ihm befand sich eine alte, morsche Holztür.  
Das kleine Fenster war vergittert und der Ausblick ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich in einem Keller befand.  
Ein Keller, der definitiv nicht zu Torchwood gehörte. Jack schloss einen Moment die Augen und dachte nach. Der Würfel hatte geleuchtet und Toshs System hatte verrückt gespielt.  
Dann war ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden und nun fand er sich in einem unbekannten Keller wieder, mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen.  
Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, als er sich zu der Stelle umwandte an der er gelegen hatte. Dort lag, völlig ohne weißes Licht oder sonstige außergewöhnliche Eigenschaften, der kleine, silbergraue Metallwürfel der ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Jack presste die Lippen zusammen als er einige Schritte näher ging.  
Er bückte sich um den Gegenstand aufzuheben und stockte nur kurz, bevor er ihn in die Hosentasche fallen ließ. Sein Mantel war ja noch in seinem Büro, wo er immer hing, wenn Jack ihn nicht brauchte und – wie er feststellte während er in seinen Hosentasche nachsah woraus seine Ausrüstung bestand – lag auch sein Handy jetzt wohl im Hub auf dem Boden.  
Außer dem merkwürdigen Artefakt hatte er also nicht viel dabei, tatsächlich bestand der Großteil seines Tascheninhalts aus Müll. Das einzig brauchbare waren ein Sturmfeuerzeug und einige, in ein Taschentusch gewickelte, Retcon-Tabletten.  
Großartig, stellte Jack trocken fest, er konnte sich nicht verteidigen oder großartig verstecken – aber wenigstens konnte er dafür sorgen, dass sich niemand an ihn erinnerte.  
Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass nichts in diesem Raum darauf hindeutete, dass er hier gewesen war ging er hinüber zu der Tür und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht verschlossen war.  
Der Türknauf ließ sich leicht drehen und Jack stieg eine kurze Treppe empor, bevor er sich auf der Straße einer kleinen Wohnsiedlung wiederfand.  
Es war draußen genauso dunkel wie es im Keller gewesen war, sodass in Jack die Hoffnung aufkeimte, dass er zumindest nur durch den Raum und nicht auch durch die Zeit katapultiert worden war.  
Als er sich umblickte wurde diese Hoffnung noch verstärkt: die Häuser und Vorgärten sahen sehr nach seiner Zeit aus und die Straßenschilder waren in Englisch geschrieben.   
Trotzdem hatte er keine Ahnung wo er war.  
Weder kam die Gegend ihm bekannt vor, noch erkannte er die Straßennamen, sodass er schlussendlich einfach wahllos eine Richtung einschlug von der er davon ausging, sie würde ihn auf etwas stoßen lassen, dass er erkannte oder ihn zumindest weiterbrachte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang war er durch Querstraßen und Seitengassen geirrt, bis er endlich auf eine größere Straße und einen Stadtplan traf.  
Es reichte ein Blick und Jack wusste, wo er sich befand.   
London. Stadtbezirk Tower Hamlets, um genauer zu sein.  
Die Gebäude der Stadt waren typisch angeordnet und hätte er es daran nicht erkannt, dann sicherlich an den Wegweisern zu sämtlichen Sehenswürdigkeiten die ab hier alle paar Meter aus dem Boden ragten.

Langsam, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, ging Jack weiter.  
Es war eine warme Nacht, vermutlich Sommer. Es war November gewesen, als Jack das Artefakt untersucht hatte, demzufolge war es in seinen Augen relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich noch in der gleichen Zeit befand.

Eine Digitaluhr in einer der Fußgängerzonen bestätigte schließlich seine Vermutung, als sie ihm erst die Uhrzeit – 4:36 Uhr – und schließlich das Datum anzeigte.  
Es war der 17. Juli im Jahr 2005.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit also.  
Jack seufzte und betrachtete die Ziffern der Digitaluhr einige Sekunden nachdenklich, bevor er seine eigene Uhr an Zeit und Datum anpasste und sich dann erschöpft auf eine nahe Parkbank fallen ließ.   
Er hasste Zeitreisen. Hatte sie immer schon gehasst, selbst während seiner Zeit als Zeitargent, als sie mehr oder weniger zu seinem Beruf gehört hatten.  
Es war einfach ekelhaft, was alles bedacht werden musste wenn man in der Zeit herumreiste, davon abgesehen, dass diese Reise ins Jahr 2005 alles andere als geplant gewesen war.  
Er musste vermeiden, sich selbst zu treffen und verhindern, dass er Personen zu früh kennen lernte oder sie in irgendeiner Weise die nicht geplant war beeinflusste.  
Das Ganze galt natürlich nur für Situationen, die wirklich linear verliefen, aber Jack hoffte inständig, dass er in kein Zeit-Paradox geraten war. Denn das war die eine Sache die er mehr hasste als Zeitreisen.

Während er sich zurücklehnte und nachdenklich den klaren Nachthimmel betrachtete formte sich in seinem Kopf eine Liste mit allen Informationen und Personen die er zusammentragen konnte.  
Sein Team hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt aus Owen, Toshiko und Suzie bestanden. Ianto war entweder für Torchwood Eins tätig, oder noch gar nicht mit Torchwood involviert und Gwen arbeitete als Streifenpolizistin.  
Außerdem gab es im Jahre 2005 keinen Einsatz in oder um London, sodass Jack keine Gefahr lief sich selbst oder dem Team zu begegnen, allerdings würde er aufpassen müssen, dass er Ianto nicht über den Weg lief, da er wusste, dass Ianto ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, als er sich bei Jack um eine Stelle bei Torchwood Drei beworben hatte.  
Einen Moment lang flackerten vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder auf, aus jenen Tagen. Zuerst die Weeviljagd, dann der Morgen darauf an dem er zum ersten Mal Iantos göttlichen Kaffee probiert hatte – wieso konnten nur so wenige Menschen derart guten Kaffee machen? – und schließlich der Pterodaktylus in der Lagerhalle.   
Das war die Nacht gewesen, in der Ianto ihn vollkommen von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt hatte, nicht viele Männer blieben beim Anblick eines Flugsauriers derart gelassen und noch weniger boten sich freiwillig als Ablenkungsmanöver an.  
Von der Tatsache, dass es wohl nur eine Hand voll Personen gab, die einen 160 Pfund schweren Mann ohne zu überlegen auffangen würden, wenn besagter Flugsaurier ihn fallen ließ.  
Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er an die wenigen Sekunden dachte, die er mit Ianto auf dem Fußboden der Halle verbracht hatte, bevor er ihn schließlich eingestellt hatte.  
Jedoch wurde seine Miene schlagartig wieder ernster als er zurückdachte. Seit dem Vorfall mit Lisa war Ianto distanzierter und obwohl er ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen wieder etwas näher gekommen war wirkte der Waliser doch deutlich angespannter und zurückhaltender wenn er mit Jack alleine war als vorher.  
Als er ihn bei sich hatte schlafen lassen nachdem Ianto aufgrund eines Insektenbisses und dessen Nachwirkungen in seinem Büro eingeschlafen war, hatte er das Bett neben sich am nächsten Morgen leer vorgefunden und offenbar schien der Jüngere nicht darüber reden zu wollen, sodass sich die Anspannung zwischen den beiden nur noch mehr gesteigert hatte.

Wer konnte es ihm verübeln?  
Zwar war Ianto immer auf Jacks Flirterein und Anspielungen eingegangen, aber nachträglich begann Jack sich zu fragen, ob das alles nur Teil seines Plans, Lisa zu Retten gewesen war.  
Der Waliser war verdammt gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen wenn es um etwas ging, das ihm wichtig war, aber andererseits konnte ein ganzes Jahr der Zusammenarbeit nicht komplett auf Lügen beruhen.  
Oder doch?  
Er würde das klären müssen, soviel war ihm jetzt klar. Er konnte nicht einfach zulassen, dass Ianto sich weiterhin in seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt verschanzte und Probleme totschwieg, wie er es bisher immer getan hatte.  
Jack seufzte müde, ließ sich auf eine Parkbank fallen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
All das würde warten müssen, bis er sein momentanes Problem gelöst hatte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er eine Lösung fand die ihn in die richtige Zeit zurückbringen konnte und nicht dafür sorgte, dass er zwei Wochen zu früh oder zu spät im Hub auftauchte.  
Solche Situationen waren mit das Schlimmste an ungeplanten Zeitreisen.

Er verharrte einige Minuten in dieser Position, bis sein Nacken ihm schmerzhaft mitteilte, dass der menschliche Körper für diese Haltung auf Dauer nicht gemacht war.  
Jack richtete sich auf und sah sich um.  
Ja, er brauchte dringend einen Weg, zurück in seine Zeit.  
Und wenn er sich nicht vollständig irrte, würde er eine Möglichkeit zur Zeitreise nur bei einem einzigen Institut finden. Torchwood, was wieder neue Probleme offenbarte.  
Das Risiko, falls er es wagte nach Cardiff zu gehen und in der Torchwood Drei Zentrale nach einem Weg zu suchen war einfach zu groß.  
Und auch die Chance, dass jemand bei Torchwood Eins ihn erkannte waren nicht gerade gering.  
Seine Hand schloss sich um das Artefakt in seiner Tasche und er seufzte. Er hatte genug in seiner eigenen Zeit zu tun und keine Zeit in einer fremden Zeit herumzuirren, ohne echte Aussicht auf eine baldige Rückreise.  
Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie danach, den Würfel auf dem Boden zu zerschmettern, doch Jack brachte sie rasch zum Schweigen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie genau er funktionierte, gab es doch die Möglichkeit, dass die Energie des Artefakts irgendwie mit der Riss-Energie gekoppelt war und früher oder später sein Rückreiseticket darstellen würde.  
Und wenn nicht, so würde Ianto ihn vermutlich mehrere Tage lang mit Verachtung strafen und Jack würde sich nicht trauen, den Kaffee ungeprüft zu trinken. Er wusste zu gut, wie sehr der Waliser auf Ordnung und Vollständigkeit der Archive bedacht war, und ein gerade erst gefundenes Stück, das verloren ging entsprach nicht direkt seiner Vorstellung von ordentlich.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie um ihn herum die Stadt zum Leben erwacht war, während er nachgedacht hatte. Die Sonne war fast schon aufgegangen und vereinzelt waren auch schon einige Menschen unterwegs.   
Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stellte Jack fest, dass er wohl kurzzeitig eingenickt war, denn die Zeiger zeigten ihm nun an, dass es bereits kurz nach 6 war und während er sich aufraffte und die vorbeigehenden Menschen unauffällig musterte fragte er sich erstmals, was er jetzt eigentlich anfangen wollte.  
Er hatte kein Geld – wer hatte schon im eigenen Büro aka Schlafzimmer sein Portemonnaie dabei? – und keine Ahnung wie oder wo er mit seiner Suche beginnen sollte. Tagelöhner waren im 21. Jahrhundert eher weniger von Nöten, sodass er nicht daran glaubte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, kurzfristig genug Geld zu verdienen um sich in einem billigen Hotel einquartieren zu können.  
Vielleicht fand er ja jemanden, der ihn unentgeltlich bei sich wohnen ließ... aber auch die Chancen dazu standen eher schlecht.

Während er da stand, mitten in der Fußgängerzone, und Löcher in die Luft starrte zog er die Blicke allerlei Menschen auf sich. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, selbst ohne den Mantel, der seinem Auftreten normalerweise diese gewisse Ehrfurcht verlieh.  
Sich vollkommen bewusst, dass auch eine kleine Gruppe junger Mädchen ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und hin und wieder untereinander kicherte und tuschelte, setzte er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und drehte sich besagter Gruppe zu.  
Augenblicklich verstummte das Kichern und stattdessen leuchteten die Köpfe der Teenager in einem tiefen Rot-Ton auf, was Jack innerlich grinsen ließ.  
Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von den Mädchen entfernt war, schob er beide Hände in die Hosentasche ehe er das Wort an das Mädchen richtete, das ihm am nächsten war.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte er lächelnd, „eine Gruppe derart bezaubernder junger Damen ist doch sicherlich bereit einem ahnungslosen Touristen wie mir aus der Patsche zu helfen, nicht wahr?“

~*~*~

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten und einige Komplimente später hatte Jack in Erfahrung gebracht, dass es sich bei dem Wochentag um einen Sonntag handelte – was sein Vorhaben irgendwo eine Tagesanstellung zu finden beinahe unmöglich machte – und die meisten Menschen die heute das Haus verließen entweder auf den Märkten, die sich durch ganz London erstreckten, arbeiteten oder einkaufen wollten.

Mittlerweile waren die Straßen voller Leute, die alle in eine Richtung drängten, und da Jack es nicht besser wusste schloss er sich der Menge an.


	3. Chapter 3

Er war gerade einige hundert Meter gegangen, als eine kurze Schwindelattacke ihn dazu zwang stehen zu bleiben. Einen Augenblick wirkte er etwas deplatziert, zwischen all den Menschen die weiterhin in eine Richtung strömten. Doch nachdem der Schwindel nachgelassen hatte und er sich wieder in die Menge einreihen wollte, genauer gesagt nachdem er den ersten Schritt getan hatte verschwamm die Umgebung erneut vor seinen Augen.  
Obwohl sein Blickfeld leicht verschwommen war und sich Übelkeit in ihm breit machte bemerkte er die neugierigen und fragenden Blicke der Passanten.  
Natürlich würde ihm niemand helfen, falls er hier zusammenbrechen würde, aber schauen wollten sie alle.   
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, doch auch das normalisierte seine Sicht nicht – im Gegenteil, mit jeder Sekunde die er da stand und versuchte, seinen Zustand in den Griff zu kriegen wurde es schlimmer.  
Und schließlich dämmerte es ihm, in genau jenem Moment, in dem er einen jungen Mann mit pechschwarzem Haar und einer unverkennbaren Körperhaltung entgegen dem Strom genau auf sich zukommen sah.  
Er war dabei, die Zukunft maßgeblich zu verändern – seine Zukunft! – und deshalb rebellierte sein Körper. Verständlicherweise, immerhin wurde gerade sein komplettes, natürliches Umfeld vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Die Übelkeit verschlimmerte sich noch, als Jack sich ausmalte in was er sich verstricken würde, wenn er nicht schnell handelte.  
Falls Ianto ihn in dieser Zeit kennen lernte würde Jack nicht mehr in seine Zukunft zurück können – weil es sie nicht mehr geben würde. Die Zukunft in der Ianto zu ihm gekommen war um Lisa bei ihm zu verstecken, da Jack nichts von ihr wusste würde es nie geben – falls es nicht noch schlimmer kam und Jack durch sein Eingreifen irgendwie verhinderte, dass Ianto Torchwood beitrat oder – Gott bewahre – bei dem Angriff auf Canary Wharf ums Leben kam.

Jack schüttelte energisch den Kopf und zwang sich so, mit seinen Gedanken im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben. Er wandte sich rasch ab, als er Ianto weiterhin auf sich zukommen sah und stürmte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, bis er spürte, dass das Ziehen in seinen Schläfen schwächer wurde und schließlich abebbte.

Er ließ sich gegen die Wand einer Seitenstraße sinken und atmete erleichtert aus.  
Es war zu lange her gewesen, seitdem er das letzte Mal in der Zeit herumgepfuscht hatte, sodass er sich an das Gefühl das es verursachte nur schwach erinnern konnte, aber dennoch war er sich sicher, dass es diese Schwindelattacke eben gewesen war.  
Erschöpft legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
Für den Moment war alles in Ordnung, doch er würde das Gebiet meiden müssen, das war ihm klar.

Sicherheitshalber blieb er einige Minuten in der Gasse stehen, bevor er es wagte sich wieder auf den Hauptstraßen sehen zu lassen.  
Jeden Moment rechnete Jack damit, wieder einen Schwindelanfall zu erleiden, doch zu seinem Glück blieb diesmal alles ruhig und das gab Jack die Möglichkeit, sich die Bilder von vor wenigen Minuten noch einmal in den Kopf zu rufen.  
Er hatte Ianto sofort erkannt, trotz seines wesentlich jüngeren Aussehens und der anderen Kleidung. Sofern Jack sich richtig erinnerte hatte er eine normale Jeans und ein weißes Hemd getragen. Der Fable für Hemden ging also schon auf die Vor-Torchwood-Zeit zurück, wobei er vermutlich während Torchwood Eins ausgeprägter wurde und sich langsam zu einer Vorliebe für Anzüge entwickelt hatte.  
Und so gerne Jack Ianto auch im Anzug sah, die Erinnerung an den jungen Mann von eben ließ ihn lächeln. Er war etwas schlanker und knabenhafter und wenn Jack sich nicht irrte hatten seine Augen geleuchtet. Es hatte nichts von der Trauer darin gestanden, die Jack von Ianto gewohnt war, seine Bewegungen hatten nichts von der distanzierten Zurückhaltung gezeigt, die er im Hub immer an den Tag legte.  
Und trotzdem hatte er ihn sofort erkennen können.  
Jack stockte und belächelte seine eigenen Gedanken.  
Er hörte sich beinahe so an, wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen – Schuljunge, korrigierte er sich mental; soviel Männlichkeit besaß er selbst beim haltlosen Anschmachten anderer Männer noch – und das war ein Gedanke, der ihm gar nicht gefiel.  
Natürlich konnte man sagen, dass er erleichtert war, Ianto glücklich zu sehen. Dass es ihn freute, dass er zumindest eine einigermaßen normale Jugend gehabt hatte.  
Aber das wäre nur die halbe Wahrheit gewesen.  
In Wirklichkeit hatte er für bei dem Anblick des jungen Mannes einfach nur Glück und Erleichterung verspürt, und das nicht, weil er froh war, dass es Ianto gut ging.  
Einfach aus dem Grund, dass er ihn sah. Trotz der Reise in die Vergangenheit war er immer noch da und das erleichterte Jack über alle Maßen – zumindest solange, bis ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass jeglicher Kontakt mit Personen der die Zukunft beeinflussen konnte verboten war.

Während er sich langsam wieder auf den Weg machte – wohin wusste er selbst nicht – versuchte er sämtliche Gedanken an Ianto und die Beinahe-Begegnung zu vergessen, was ihm einige Zeit auch gut gelang, zumindest solange bis sein Magen zu knurren begann und Jack daran erinnerte, dass er seit einer ganzen Weile nichts gegessen hatte und ein Frühstück überfällig war. Ein trockenes Lachen entwich seine Kehle und er ließ sich auf eine Parkbank fallen.  
Kein Geld bedeutete kein Essen.  
Und dabei war verhungern einer der hässlichsten Tode überhaupt. Ähnlich schlimm wie ertrinken, ersticken oder verdursten. Aber Hey, meldete sich eine kleine, zynische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, er hatte noch gut 3 Wochen bevor er sich Sorgen machen musste, zu verhungern.  
Das war der Moment in dem er wieder an Ianto dachte. Er würde es sicher schaffen, sich irgendwie bei ihm einzuquartieren, zumindest wenn der Waliser zu Jugendzeiten bereits genauso mitfühlend war wie er es einige Jahre später sein würde. Aber nein, das ging nicht, da er sich vermutlich nicht auf den Beinen würde halten können, wenn er ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber stand.  
Nachdem er einige Minuten auf der Parkbank gesessen und seine Optionen durchgedacht hatte – was mit knurrendem Magen nicht direkt einfach war – machte er sich wieder auf.   
Vielleicht würde er in einem der kleinen Läden in der Nähe des Hafens kurzzeitig Arbeit finden, sodass er zumindest etwas Essen konnte.

~*~*~

Es hatte ihn den ganzen Morgen und ein gutes Stück Mittag gekostet, bis er tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, sich ein paar Pfund zu verdienen und jetzt war er seit mehreren Stunden damit beschäftigt, Kisten in einer Lagerhalle von A nach B zu tragen. Und das im Zeitalter von Maschinen...  
Dummerweise musste er zuerst den Inhalt der Kisten überprüfen und sie dann in ein Regal einsortieren. Stupide und stumpfsinnige Arbeit, aber er hatte das erste Angebot angenommen.  
In der Not konnte man schließlich nicht wählerisch sein, doch trotzdem war er nicht direkt glücklich darüber, dass er mit £4.20 weit unter dem gesetzlichen Mindestlohn lag.  
Aber viel erwarten konnte man eben wirklich nicht und während Jack im Lagerhaus weiterhin den Inhalt von Kartons prüfte und sie dann von A nach B trug verging im übrigen London dieser Sonntag wie jeder andere.

~*~*~

Es war draußen bereits düster als Jack mit knapp 30 Pfund in der Tasche auf die Straße hinaustrat und feststellte, dass es mittlerweile schon zu spät war als das noch ein Lebensmittelladen geöffnet hatte.  
Irgendetwas versuchte gerade, ihn verhungern zu lassen, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher, und während er mit knurrendem Magen um eine aufrechte Haltung bemüht war – es gab Viertel in denen man sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit besser nicht ohne Selbstbewusstsein oder eine Waffe fortbewegte und dieses hier gehört dazu – näherte er sich einem der wenigen Gebäuden in denen noch Licht brannte.  
Bei genauerem Betrachten handelte es sich um eine Bar, keine wirklich schöne wenn man ehrlich war.  
Und wenn man wirklich ehrlich war, war sie ziemlich schäbig, doch das störte Jack nicht, solange er etwas zu Essen bekam.  
Gerade, als er die Hand nach der Tür ausstreckte zerriss der erschrockene Schrei einer Frauenstimme die Ruhe der Nacht und innerhalb eines Augenblicks entschied Jack sich gegen seinen Magen und für die Unbekannte die geschrieen hatte.  
Glücklicherweise war sein Orientierungssinn auch im Dunkeln zuverlässig, sodass er wusste in welche Richtung er laufen musste.  
Etwa auf halbem Wege der geschätzten Strecke stolperte ihm ein junges Mädchen entgegen, die sichtlich erschrocken und panisch reagierte als er sie festhielt.  
„Keine Angst“, beruhigte Jack sie schnell, bevor die Chance bestand, dass sie erneut schreien würde.  
„Du bist in Sicherheit. Was ist passiert?“  
Während sie sich etwas beruhigte und dennoch vor ihm zurückwich und ihn unsicher ansah hörte Jack wenige Meter entfernt aus einer Seitengasse Stimmen, und dann einen unterdrückten Schrei, diesmal von einer eindeutig männlichen Stimme.  
Ein Blick zu dem Mädchen, dass jetzt etwa einen Meter vor ihm stand und ein barsches  
„Bleib hier!“ und Jack war in Richtung Gasse verschwunden.


	4. Chapter 4

Kopfschmerzen.

Abartige, pochende Kopfschmerzen und das starke Gefühl von einer Horde Elefanten – oder eher Dinosaurier – überrannt worden zu sein waren alles, was Jack wahr nahm als er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.  
Er war nicht gestorben, stellte er erleichtert fest sobald sein Körper ihm einen klaren, schmerzfreien Gedanken erlaubte. Offenbar war er nur bewusstlos gewesen. Aber wieso?

Bei dem Versuch, sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war schoss erneut ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Schläfen, sodass er einen Augenblick gepeinigt wimmerte und sich dazu Zwang ruhig liegen zu bleiben als er leise Schritte hörte, die sich seiner Position näherten.  
Hätte er gewusst, ob er bei Freunden oder Feinden gelandet war, wäre Jacks Haltung vermutlich wesentlich entspannter gewesen, doch so tat er sein Bestes um sich weiterhin bewusstlos zu stellen als die unbekannte Person scheinbar direkt neben ihm stehen blieb.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bevor eine nachdenkliche, leise Stimme die bisherige Stille zerriss.

„Ich kann sehen, dass Sie wach sind. Bemühen Sie sich nicht.“

Jack stutzte.  
Er kannte diese Stimme und würde sie überall wieder erkennen.  
Ohne seine Kopfschmerzen zu bedenken riss er die Augen auf und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht Iantos, der neben ihm stand und sich mit einem feuchten Tuch in der Hand über ihn gebeugt hatte.

„Scheiße...“, das Wort war ausgesprochen, noch bevor Jack darüber nachdenken konnte und nun zog Ianto belustigte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ließ das Tuch achtlos in eine Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch fallen.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen“, schmunzelte er, ehe er einen Schritt vom Bett zurücktrat und Jack zu mustern schien.  
„Sie sind wohl nicht von hier. Der Mantel, der Akzent – Amerikanisch, nicht wahr?“  
Jack nickte und betastete rein aus Gewohnheit seine Stirn, was erneut ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinem Schädel auslöste, gleichzeitig fragte er sich, woher Ianto bei einem einzigen Wort seinen Akzent zuordnen konnte.  
Als hätte der Waliser seine Gedanken erraten ließ er sich grinsend auf einem Stuhl nahe dem Kopfende des Bettes fallen.  
„Sie haben im Schlaf gesprochen. Nichts, was wirklich Sinn ergibt.“  
Er pausierte kurz und warf einen Blick auf eine alte Uhr die in der Nähe der Tür hing, was Jack einen kurzen Moment gab, sich umzusehen.  
Der Raum in dem er sich befand war klein und spärlich möbeliert: Ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Nachttisch und ein Stuhl waren die einzigen Gegenstände die er sehen konnte. 

Eine ruhige Stimme mit walisischem Akzent brachte ihn dazu, sich wieder auf die Person die neben dem Bett saß zu konzentrieren.  
„Mein Boss will Sie bis Mitternacht hier raus haben. Ansonsten berechnet er das Zimmer“, erklärte Ianto und nickte mit verschränkten Armen Richtung Tür.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Jack den Sinn der Worte begriffen hatte. Zu viele Gedanken irrten momentan in seinem Kopf herum. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Wie kam er hierher?  
Und am wichtigsten: Wieso schienen seine Kopfschmerzen nicht von Iantos Anwesenheit her zu rühren, sondern von einer ekelhaften Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge?

Er musste wohl ziemlich bescheuert ausgesehen haben, entschied Jack, denn Ianto lachte leise.  
„Sie erinnern sich nicht, huh?“  
Als einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Jack verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu erinnern und es schließlich aufgab fuhr Ianto fort.  
„Sie wurden niedergeschlagen. In einer Gasse nicht weit von hier. Die Schläger hatten es auf ursprünglich wohl auf Sarah abgesehen, sie arbeitet auch hier. Sie hat uns erzählt, dass Sie sie aufgehalten haben und dann in die Gasse gerannt sind wo wir Sie vor etwa einer Stunde gefunden haben. Ausgeraubt und bewusstlos.“

Während der Erzählung tauchten Bilder vor Jacks innerem Auge auf, sodass er bereits nach den ersten Sätzen wieder wusste, was sich zugetragen hatte.  
Er war niedergeschlagen worden, als er einem vermeindlichen zweiten Opfer hatte aufhelfen wollen, nachdem die Angreifer offenbar das Weite gesucht hatten – dummerweise hatte er sich da geirrt und jetzt war er hier.  
Nachdem was Ianto ihm erzählte befand er sich in einem Zimmer eines billigen Hotels. Vermutlich jenes Pubs, in dem er ursprünglich hatte essen wollen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich“, murmelte er und richtete sich auf.  
„Danke für die Hilfe...“

Ein leises Lachen und Ianto hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Bedanken Sie sich nicht bei mir. Sarah hat Sie gefunden und dafür gesorgt, dass Sie erstmal hier bleiben können. Ich bin nur die arme Sau die gerade nichts zu tun hatte.“

Erneut ein leises Lachen. Jack schwieg und dachte nach. Das hier war Ianto, daran hatte er absolut keinen Zweifel. Allerdings schien dieser Ianto komplett anders zu sein als der, den er kannte.  
Wie konnte ein einziges Ereignis eine Person derart verändern? Aus einem derart aufgeschlossenen, lebensfrohen Mann einen kalten, abweisenden und – nach außen hin – perfekten Butler machen?  
Natürlich musste Jack zugeben, dass auch die Charakterzüge der Zukunft Ianto gut standen, aber er hatte auf ihn nie seinem Alter entsprechend gewirkt.   
Der junge Mann der ihm jetzt gegenübersaß tat das deutlich mehr. Jack rechnete in Gedanken kurz nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass dieser Ianto kurz vor seinem 22. Geburtstag stand.   
Wie konnte er nur vier Jahre später so ein anderer Mensch sein?

Er zwang sich dazu, diese Gedanken vorerst aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Es war schön zu sehen, dass zumindest Iantos Jugend nicht zu schlimm gewesen war und er bis zu Canary Wharf noch ein einigermaßen normales Leben gehabt hatte.  
Viel wichtiger war, wieso reagierte er nicht wie bei dem Zusammentreffen am Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen? Natürlich, Jack seufzte innerlich, hatte er Kopfschmerzen.  
Aber diese stammten eindeutig von dem Schlag gegen den Kopf und nicht von der Tatsache, dass er gerade eine Person kennen lernte, die ihn eigentlich zum ersten mal in gut zwei Jahren treffen sollte.  
Als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete konnte er nicht umhin genervt die Augen zu verdrehen und sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen zu lassen.  
Er musste Ianto also in dieser Zeit kennen lernen, damit seine Zeit so wie er sie kannte bestehen blieb, hatte ihm aber am Morgen nicht einmal zu nahe kommen dürfen.  
Jack begann, sich wie in einem schlechten Computerspiel zu fühlen, bei dem man solange herumlaufen und mit verschiedenen Personen sprechen musste, bis man endlich ein alles-entscheidendes Ereignis auslösen konnte, obwohl die entsprechende Person bereits seit einer ganzen Weile herumstand.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, riss ihn Ianto aus seinen Gedanken und er schreckte auf.  
„Ja. Ich... hab nur nachgedacht.“ Jack richtete sich erneut auf, langsamer diesmal um einem erneuten Schwall Kopfschmerzen vorzubeugen, und grinste sein übliches Grinsen.  
„Captain Jack Harkness“, stellte er sich wie üblich vor und hielt Ianto die Hand hin nachdem er von der Bettkante aufgestanden war.  
Der Waliser erhob sich ebenfalls und erwiderte sein Grinsen. Jack schmunzelte innerlich, als er feststellte, wie rebellisch und draufgängerisch sein Gegenüber im Moment wirkte.  
„Ianto Jones.“  
Wenigstens hatte sich Iantos Händedruck kaum geändert, stellte Jack fest als er die Hand des Anderen wieder losließ und obwohl er es durchaus genoss, mit der jugendlichen Version seines zukünftigen Liebhabers allein in dem schäbigen Zimmer eines schäbigen Hotels zu sein, überbrückte er die kurze Distanz bis zur Tür.  
„Dann will ich mich mal bei Sarah bedanken, nicht wahr?“  
Ein Nicken seitens des Walisers und Jack streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus und stieß die Tür auf.  
Ianto folgte ihm kurze Zeit später mit einer hässlichen Porzelanschüssel unter dem Arm und überholte ihn um Jack den Weg nach unten, in die Schankstube des Pubs zu weisen.  
„Hier entlang, Captain.“  
„Jack.“  
Der Jüngere verlangsamte seine Schritte und wandte den Kopf nach hinten um ihn erneut schelmisch anzugrinsen.  
„Hier entlang, Jack.“


	5. Chapter 5

Der Schankraum war erfüllt von dem Lärm vieler angetrunkener Menschen und dem Rauch ihrer Zigaretten als Jack sich von der Bar zu einem der Tische in den hinteren Ecke vorkämpfte.  
Er hatte einen Großteil des späten Abends damit verbracht, mit Sarah zu reden. Ein nettes Mädchen aber viel zu jung um mehr als einige scherzhafte Flirtversuche einzubringen.  
Seit einigen Minuten hatte sie jedoch mit den Gästen mehr als genug zu tun, was Jack die Möglichkeit gab, sich etwas zurück zu ziehen und über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden nachzudenken.  
Er ließ sich auf die Kante einer Eckbank fallen und lehnte sich zurück während er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.  
Jack hatte gewusst, dass Ianto in seiner Jugend mehrere Nebenjobs neben der Schule und dem Studium gehabt hatte. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches.  
Aber er hätte dem Waliser niemals zugetraut, in so einer verdreckten Hafenkneipe sein Taschengeld zu verdienen. Und wo er bereits bei dem Thema war - Jack sah sich erneut aufmerksam um – er hatte Ianto den ganzen Abend seitdem er aufgewacht war nicht gesehen obwohl der Jüngere ihm doch gesagt hatte, er hatte zu arbeiten.  
Als Jack spürte, wie seine Gedanken merklich in eine düstere Richtung abzudrinften begannen schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen.  
Es gab sicherlich genügend andere Beschäftigungen in einem Pub als die, die man äußerlich sah.   
Erneut ertappte Jack sich dabei, wie er sich umsah und den Raum nach dem schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann durchsuchte.   
Seine Vorstellung spielte ihm einen Streich, das war alles, versuchte Jack sich einzureden.  
Ianto würde niemals so weit gehen, um sein Studium zu finanzieren.  
Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass doch, hätte er ihm das sicherlich gesagt.  
Oder?  
Jack begann, vor Anspannung, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen während er die Arme verschränkte um seine zitternden Hände zu verbergen.

So in seiner Vorstellungswelt verborgen bemerkte er nicht einmal Sarah die sich näherte und ein Glas Wasser wortlos vor ihm abstellte. Erst als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte schrak er aus seinem Tagtraum auf.  
Das Mädchen war klüger als es anfangs den Eindruck machte, stellte er fest als sie schwieg und ihm noch im Gehen ein weiteres Lächeln schenkte.  
Und sie schien Ianto zu kennen.  
Vielleicht konnte er diese Quelle nutzen, um etwas mehr über den Ianto aus der Zeit vor Torchwood in Erfahrung zu bringen, denn etwas über jemanden zu lesen war ganz offenbar nicht das Gleiche, wie die Person hautnah kennen zu lernen.  
Also fasste Jack den Entschluss, bis zum Ende ihrer Schicht zu bleiben.  
Immerhin konnte er sonst nirgendwo hin, nachdem die paar Pfund die er sich so mühsam erarbeitet hatte Opfer seines Helferkomplexes geworden waren.

Während er mehrere Stunden im Wechsel an dem Wasser nippte, sich umsah und hin und wieder – wenn die Gäste es zuließen – mit Sarah flirtete um eine Basis für sein späteres „Verhör“ zu schaffen, schaffte er es die Paranoia die sich zu Beginn in ihm entwickelt hatte zu verdrängen.  
Ianto war nicht dumm. Selbst die weitaus jüngere Ausgabe mit der er hier zu tun hatte.

Mit einer Hand fuhr Jack nachdenklich über die Stelle an der sein Angreifer ihn getroffen hatte. Der Kopfschmerz hatte nachgelassen, aber etwas anderes machte Jack sorgen.  
Er hatte eindeutig jemanden schreien gehört bevor er niedergeschlagen worden war.  
Eine eindeutig männliche Stimme, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen und es war laut Sarah außer ihm niemand gefunden worden.  
Jack stützte den Kopf auf.  
Das ganze Szenario wurde immer seltsamer, denn eigentlich hätte er vor Iantos Nähe gewarnt werden müssen, was aber nicht der Fall gewesen war. Folglich konnte das nur bedeuten, dass sein Einmischen in Iantos Zeitlinie gewollt war und er ihn kennen lernen musste.  
Wieso erinnerte der Waliser sich dann in der späteren Zeit nicht an ihn und hatte das nie erwähnt?  
Jack seufzte und trank den restlichen Inhalt des Glases aus, ehe er sich erhob und sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Bar machte bei der Sarah gerade von einem Mann, Mitte Vierzig und mit Glatze, abgelöst wurde.  
Auf dem Weg dahin verriet ihm die Uhr an einem der Holzpfosten die den ganzen Raum durchzogen, dass es bereits eher Morgen als Abend war.

Als er Sarah erreichte hatte diese gerade ihre Jacke angezogen und war nun dabei sich von den Stammgästen zu verabschieden, sodass Jack einen Augenblick wartete bis er sich ihr weiter näherte.  
Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an.  
„Meine Schicht ist vorbei.“  
„Ich dachte es mir. Erlaubst du, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich der Vorfall von vorhin wiederholt“, sagte er und beobachtete amüsiert ihr leichtes Erröten ehe sie die Hände in den Taschen der dünnen Sommerjacke vergrub.  
Jack hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste.  
„Keine Angst. Ich bin der Retter in der Not, schon vergessen?“  
Sarah musterte ihn kurz, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte und dann an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür ging, wo sie auf ihn wartete.  
Mit schnellen Schritten passierte er Tische und Stühle und überbrückte die Distanz, nur um ihr, in typsischer Gentlemanmanier, die Tür aufzuhalten und ihr anschließend nach draußen zu folgen.  
Die Luft war erstaunlich warm dafür, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war und schien schwer auf Jacks Schultern zu lasten sobald er den Pub verlassen hatte.  
Er schloss mit wenigen Schritten zu Sarah auf, die grinsend zu ihm nach oben sah.  
„Du kannst bleiben. Eine Woche maximal. Verstanden?“  
Jack sah auf sie herab und brauchte einige Augenblicke bis er seine erheiterte Miene wiedergefunden hatte.  
Dieses Mädchen war eindeutig cleverer als er gedacht hatte, gab er gedanklich zu während sie den Rest des Weges größtenteils stumm hinter sich brachten und er Zeit hatte, sie genauer zu mustern.  
Im schwummrigen Licht des Schankraums hatte er nicht viel über ihr Äußeres sagen können, doch jetzt, nachdem das erste Licht der Sonne die Straßen Londons erhellte war er dazu um einiges besser im Stande.  
Sie war klein – wirklich klein – und reichte ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust, sodass er bezüglich ihrer Augenfarbe momentan nur Mutmaßungen anstellen konnte. Die Haarfarbe reichte irgendwo von dunkelblond bis hellbraun und verlieh ihr alles in allem ein durchschnittliches Aussehen. Keine Schönheit aber durchaus als hübsch zu bezeichnend.

Nachdem sie etwa zwanzig Minuten lang gegangen waren – wobei sie zwei Schritte für jeden von seinen brauchte um mitzuhalten – blieb sie vor der Tür eines kleinen Mehrfamilienhauses stehen und zog einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche.

Jack folgte ihr durch das schmale Treppenhaus nach oben bis direkt unters Dach, wo sie erneut am Schloss einer Tür herumwerkelte, zumindest solange bis die Tür sich von selbst öffnete und er in das erstaunte Gesicht eines jungen Mannes blickte.  
Eines jungen Mannes, der ihm durchaus bekannt war.

Sarah drängte sich an Ianto vorbei in die Wohnung die, wie Jack bereits jetzt sehen konnte, sehr klein war und warf ihren Schlüssel achtlos in eine kleine Schale auf einem Regal in der Nähe der Tür.  
Während Jack den Waliser in der Tür noch einige Sekunden lang fassungslos anstarrte und dabei nicht unbedingt intelligent ausgesehen haben musste hörte er Sarahs Erklärungen aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
„Du erinnerst dich doch, oder Yan? Er wurde niedergeschlagen und ausgeraubt. Und er ist nicht von hier, also hab ich gesagt er kann hier schlafen. Nur für ein paar Tage.“  
Ihr Kopf erschien in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und sie lächelte Ianto, der sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, auf eine Art und Weise an, die Jack sonst nur von kleinen Kindern und Teenagern kannte.  
„Es stört dich doch nicht, oder?“  
Jacks Blick wanderte wieder zu Ianto, der ihm mittlerweile den Weg in die Wohnung freigegeben hatte.  
„Ich mach dann wohl das Sofa fertig“, erklärte er schulterzuckend und verschwand in einem kleinen Raum der sich hinter der ersten Tür rechts verbarg.  
Jack hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen als er in dieser typischen, freundlichen Gleichgültigkeit Ianto erkannte. Seinen Ianto. Den Ianto der im Jahr 2008 vermutlich gerade verrückt vor Sorge war.  
Glücklicherweise konnte er sich gerade eben noch so beherrschen und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich nachdem Sarah ihn hereingewunken hatte.  
„Er ist manchmal ein bisschen mürrisch und schwer zu verstehen. Gewöhn dich dran.“  
Erstaunlich, dachte Jack, wie einfach es für Leute außerhalb seines Blicksfelds war sich an ihn heranzuschleichen. Und das obwohl sie sich ihm von vorne genähert hatte.  
„Er meint es nicht böse“, fuhr Sarah fort während sie mit Jack im Schlepptau zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich daran machte, ein Sofa in der hinteren Ecke des Raums soweit auszuziehen, dass auch Jack bequem darauf würde schlafen können.  
Er bot ihr Hilfe an, doch sie verneinte.  
„Nimm dir einfach nicht zu Herzen, wenn er kalt oder gemein wirkt. Das ist sein Humor. Noch eine Spur heftiger als der britische und das will was heißen.“  
Sie lachte und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab, gerade als Ianto mit einem Bettwäsche und einigen Kissen und Decken den Raum betrat.  
An dem Blick mit dem er Sarah bedachte konnte Jack sehen, dass er jedes Wort von dem gehört hatte was sie gesagt hatte.  
Sie grinste entschuldigend und half ihm dabei, das Leintuch auf dem ausgezogenen Sofa aufzubreiten, dann warf sie Kissen und Decken achtlos darauf und richtete sich auf.  
„So. Machs dir bequem. Keine Ahnung ob du schlafen willst oder nicht, aber wir arbeiten beide oft spät und sind deshalb eher Nachtmenschen die sich tagsüber ausruhen. Wenn du also irgendwas willst musst du dich selbst bedienen.“  
Sie folgte Ianto, der gerade dabei war den Raum zu verlassen, blieb jedoch auf halbem Wege stehen und grinste Jack noch einmal an.  
„Und, Jack, keine Flecken auf den Decken, wenn sich das vermeiden lässt, ja?“  
Dann zwinkerte sie ihm zur und schloss die Wohnzimmertür leise hinter sich, ließ Jack alleine in dem wohnlichen Raum zurück.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf dem improvisierten Bett nieder und ließ den Blick schweifen. Er bekam dennoch nicht besonders viel von der Umgebung mit, da in seinem Kopf erneut ein Gedanke den anderen jagte.  
Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, es war vorbestimmt, dass er und Ianto sich in dieser Zeit trafen und Ianto diese Begegnung vergessen würde.  
Aber er hatte keine Idee, wieso.


	6. Chapter 6

Leise Stimmen drangen an Jacks Ohr und weckten ihn aus seinem, ohnehin nur leichten, Schlaf. Es dauerte kaum einen Augenblick, bis er sich seiner Situation vollständig bewusst war und die Stimmen zuordnen konnte. Offenbar unterhielten sich Sarah und Ianto einen Raum weiter und, Jack lauschte einen Moment angestrengt, es schien sich nicht um eine freundschaftliche Unterhaltung zu handeln.  
Er kannte Iantos Stimme und auch die Änderungen in seiner Tonlage, wenn er mit etwas unzufrieden war und während Jack sich leise, fast lautlos, erhob und in Richtung Tür ging wurde ihm deutlicher, dass die Stimme des Walisers deutlich angespannter und ablehnender klang, während Sarah ihn offenbar zu beschwichtigen versuchte.  
Jack konnte ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken als er, gedämpft durch die Wand, seinen Namen hörte. Scheinbar waren sie sich über ihn uneinig und er wusste nicht, ob er sich durch Iantos abweisendes Verhalten gekränkt fühlen sollte oder nicht.  
Immerhin wusste der Junge es ja nicht besser, notierte er sich gedanklich bevor er die Wohnzimmertür öffnete, darauf bedacht möglichst viel Lärm zu machen ohne allerdings verdächtig zu wirken.  
Sofort verstummten die Stimmen und Jack hörte wie Ianto etwas zischte, bevor Sarah im Türrahmen zur Küche auftauchte und ihn förmlich anstrahlte.  
„Guten Morgen.“  
Und auf Jacks gehobene Augenbraue und seinen Blick auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand hing grinste sie.  
„Oder eben guten Nachmittag, wenn dir das lieber ist. Gut geschlafen?“  
Jack beobachtete, wie Ianto in der hinteren Ecke der Küche damit beschäftigt war Gläser abzuspülen und ihn dabei offensichtlich zu ignorieren schien, denn er drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um.  
Schnell wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sarah zu, die ihn immer noch fröhlich anlächelte.  
„Euer Wohnzimmer macht jedem Fünf-Sterne Hotel Konkurrenz“, scherzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein, vom Schlaf unordentliches, Haar. Noch bevor er den Wunsch zu duschen äußern konnte sah er Sarah den Gang entlang zeigen.  
„Nächste Tür rechts. Handtücher sind im Schrank ganz unten und ich werd dir frische Klamotten rauslegen. So sexy dieser Retro-Look auch ist, das Outfit gehört in die Wäsche.“

~*~*~

Das rauschende Wasser machte es ihm schwer, etwas von der hitzigen Unterhaltung zu verstehen die wieder angefangen hatte, seitdem er die Badezimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.   
Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte gedanklich.  
Verfiel ihm nicht normalerweise jeder, sobald er ihn sah? Oder spätestens nach den ersten paar Worten? Offenbar ließ sein Charme stark nach, wenn er in dreckigen, verschwitzen Klamotten unterwegs war. Anders konnte er sich Iantos heftigen Widerstand gegen seine Anwesenheit nicht erklären.  
Er stellte das Wasser aus und griff nach einem der Handtücher um sich grob abzutrocknen und stellte fest, dass jemand ihm tatsächlich einen Stapel frische Kleidung hingelegt hatte, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Fünf Minuten später verließ er das Bad wieder und wurde dabei fast von Sarah umgerannt, die verkündete sie würde einkaufen gehen bevor sie zur Arbeit musste und anstelle einer Verabschiedung beide Männer ermahnte, sich zu benehmen.  
Dann fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Auch das gelegentliche Klappern aus der Küche fehlte, sodass Jack vermutete, dass Ianto mit dem Geschirr fertig war.

Einen Moment verharrte er auf dem Gang und trocknete geistesabwesend mit dem Handtuch das um seine Schultern lag den Rest seiner Haare ab bevor er sich barfuß auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte, dessen Tür jetzt wieder weit geöffnet war.  
Als er näher trat konnte er auch sehen, dass die beiden großen Fenster des Raumes weit geöffnet waren und nachdem er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte sah er Ianto der, offensichtlich wenig begeistert, die Laken auf dem improvisierten Bett wieder herrichtete.  
Er spürte wohl, dass er beobachtete wurde, dann schließlich richtete er sich auf und drehte sich zu Jack um ohne die geringste Überraschung zu zeigen.  
Obwohl sein Gesicht jünger und weniger hart wirkte war der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Walisers dem den Jack von ihm kannte sehr ähnlich. Genauso sah Ianto ihn oder die anderen Teammitglieder an, wenn jemand ihm wirklich auf die Nerven ging und er diese Tatsache hinter seine alltäglichen Miene verbergen wollte.  
Aber Jack wäre kein sehr guter Chef gewesen, wenn er nicht jede Veränderung – und sei sie noch so winzig – in der Mimik, Gestik oder Tonlage seiner Angestellten gekannt hätte und so blieb er in angemessener Distanz stehen. Nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, ohne dass der Jüngere Anstalt gemacht hatte, etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen brach Jack das Schweigen.  
„Danke“, er nickte zu dem, jetzt wieder ordentlich bezogenen, Sofa und erntete dafür nur ein lustloses Schulterzucken, eine Tatsache, die Jack an das Verhalten eines eingeschnappten Teenagers erinnerte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er innerlich und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er damit gar nicht so verkehrt lag spiegelte sich das Grinsen auch auf seinem Gesicht wieder.  
„Auch für letzte Nacht.“  
Erneut ein Schulterzucken, diesmal jedoch gefolgt von einer verbalen Antwort, die offenbar so gelangweilt wie möglich klingen sollte.  
„Wie gesagt, Sarah hat dich „gerettet“.“  
Jack fiel auf, dass er von dem „Sie“ der letzten Nacht zum „Du“ gewechselt hatte, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er war selbst kein Freund von übertriebener Höflichkeit und hatte immerhin Monate damit zugebracht, dem frisch eingestellten Ianto das „Sir“ abzugewöhnen.  
Mit mehr oder minder großem Erfolg.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dich gezwungen hat, dich um mich zu kümmern. Und soweit ich das sehe wohnt ihr beide hier, oder irre ich mich?“  
Er sah wie sich Iantos Schultern einen Augenblick lang verstreiften, bevor er erneut damit zuckte. „Sie zahlt den größeren Teil der Miete.“  
„Also wohnt ihr beide einfach nur hier zusammen, oder...“  
Jack beobachtete amüsiert wie Ianto eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und ihn kurze Zeit leicht fassungslos ansah, bevor er sich wieder fing.  
Fast erwartete der Ältere ein erneutes Schulterzucken.  
„Ich sehe zwar nicht, inwiefern dich das etwas angeht, aber ja. Wir wohnen einfach nur zusammen.“  
Jack hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste schelmisch. Er hatte nicht viel zu verlieren, denn so wie er es im Moment sah hielt Ianto bereits äußerst wenig von ihm. Da er diese Tatsache kaum ändern konnte, konnte er zumindest versuchen einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen und etwas mehr über die derzeitige Lebenssituation des Walisers herausfinden.  
„Ist sie nicht dein Typ?“  
Ein verwunderter Blick traf Jack als er sein Gegenüber grinsend ansah.  
„Das hat damit doch ni-“  
„Jeder junge Mann der mit einem derart umwerfenden Mädchen zusammenwohnt und nicht mehr als Freundschaft von ihr will muss entweder vergeben oder schwul sein.“  
Er zog gespielt seine Braue nach oben und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Hast du denn eine Freundin? Oder ein Mädchen von dem du dir mehr erhoffst?“  
Keine Antwort, aber die Reaktion des Jungen war Jack Antwort genug. Ianto wurde bleich und sein angespannter Ausdruck verrieten nur zu deutlich, dass er kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
„Ach so ist das“, grinste Jack und sah gerade noch den wütenden Blick den Ianto ihm zuwarf bevor er an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum stürmte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in einen Sessel in der Ecke des Raums fallen und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Natürlich war er nicht besonders nett gewesen und auch von seinem üblichen Charme hatte gerade eben jegliche Spur gefehlt.  
Aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass Ianto Lisa offensichtlich noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn vielleicht retten konnte, immerhin könnte alles mögliche passieren wenn Jack aus Versehen das Kennenlernen der beiden vereitelt hätte.  
Für ein wenig mehr Informationen über die Momentane Situation musste er das Risiko, dass Ianto ihn hasste wohl auf sich nehmen. Und wenn er richtig lag würde er sich eh an nichts mehr erinnern.   
Seltsamerweise spürte Jack, wie sein Magen sich schmerzhaft verkrampfte als er daran dachte, dass er komplett aus dem Gedächtnis des jungen Mannes verschwinden würde, obwohl er doch sicher wusste, dass sie sich wieder kennen lernen würden.

Als er sich nach einigen Minuten des Grübelns wieder aufrichtete fiel ihm etwas auf, dass offensichtlich auf sein Kissen gelegt worden war und Jack verspürte den starken Drang nachzusehen, was es war. Er stand auf und ging langsam näher um das kleine, metallene Objekt in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Es war ein Ring.  
Schlicht und Silbern und offenbar war Ianto davon ausgegangen, dass es seiner war, sonst hätte er ihn wohl kaum auf sein Kopfkissen gelegt.   
Nachdenklich drehte er den Ring in der Hand herum und versuchte, sich zu erinnern ob er ihn schon einmal gesehen und vielleicht doch in der Tasche gehabt hatte, aber seine Erinnerungen sagten ihm, dass dem nicht so war.  
Trotzdem fühlte er in sich das heftige Verlangen, den Ring zu behalten und ließ ihn, ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, in die Hosentasche gleiten.


	7. Chapter 7

So sehr Jack sich Iantos Nähe sonst wünschte, in diesem Moment hätte er lieber das Weite gesucht. Sie saßen zu dritt an dem kleinen Küchentisch, der ganz offensichtlich nur für zwei Personen gedacht war, und aßen, größtenteils schweigend was Sarah in ihrer verbleibenden Zeit bevor sie zur Arbeit musste noch geschafft hatte.  
Belegte Brötchen, die sie scheinbar beim Bäcker zum halben Preis erhalten hatte, und Jack wusste jetzt auch warum: sie waren steinalt.  
Während sie also alle drei tapfer kauend um den kleinen Tisch versammelt waren hatte Sarah sich zu Beginn noch bemüht, Jack und Ianto in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch mittlerweile hatte sie es aufgegeben und so herrschte Stille.  
Keine gemütliche Stille allerdings, sondern eine bedrückende und unbehagliche Stille.  
Und die Tatsache, dass Ianto ihn seit ihrem Gespräch im Wohnzimmer keines Blickes mehr würdigte machte die Sache nicht besser.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten des Schweigens schob Sarah schließlich geräuschvoll ihren Stuhl zurück und warf sowohl Jack als auch Ianto einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Ihr stellt euch an, wie kleine Kinder. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umbringt, während ich weg bin?“  
Jack unterdrückte ein Grinsen während Ianto so aussahl, als würde er gleich tatsächlich jemandem das Leben nehmen.  
„Keine Angst. Wenn er mit dem Messer auf mich losgeht, ruf ich dich an“, entschärfte Jack die Situation und trug seinen leeren Teller hinüber zur Spüle.  
„Ich werde vermutlich sowieso nicht viel hier sein.“  
Er sah die Neugier im Blick des Mädchens, jedoch entschloss sie sich wohl dazu, keine Fragen zu stellen, was auch besser so war.  
Jack hatte vor, eine Rückreisemöglichkeit zu finden und das konnte er ihr wohl kaum auf die Nase binden – geschweige denn Ianto, der sich immer noch im Raum befand.  
Er sah Sarah nicken, ehe sie im Flur verschwand und kurz darauf den Kopf wieder in den Raum streckte.  
„Also gut, dann bis nachher!“ Und damit war sie verschwunden.

Im Türrahmen lehnend vergrub Jack die Hände in den Hosentaschen und beobachtete Ianto einen Moment – zumindest solange, bis es dem Jüngeren zu dumm wurde und er einen giftigen Blick erntete.  
„Ich schätze, ich gehe dann auch besser und lass dich allein.“  Er sah nicht den verwirrten Blick, den Ianto ihm kurz zuwarf ehe er im Flur verschwand und kurz darauf die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Vor der Haustür blieb Jack zum ersten Mal wieder stehen und atmete durch. Das hier war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in einer Zeit feststeckte in die er nicht gehörte. Tatsächlich gehörte er ja in keine Zeit. Aber es war trotzdem das schlimmste Mal.   
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lehnte er den Kopf an die geschlossene Haustür und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Er kannte nur einen Ort, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt über die Technik verfügte, die eine Zeitreise machbar machen würde und diesen Ort aufzusuchen erschien ihm wie Selbstmord.  
„Wie nett...“, murmelte Jack, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und langsam und ziellos losging.  
Um zurück in seine Zeit zu gelangen würde er also das ultimative Tabu brechen müssen, was wiederum dazu führen würde, dass es seine Zeit nicht mehr gab wenn er zurückkehrte.  
Ohne das er es realisierte, schloss sich die Hand in seiner Hosentasche um den silbernen Ring und als Jack das nach mehreren Minuten bemerkte, zuckte er zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.   
Was, wenn...  
Hektisch kramte er in seinen Taschen nach dem Artefakt, das ihn hergebracht hatte.  
Vielleicht war der Ring gar kein Ring im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern nur ein Teil des Teleporters, der bei der Zeitreise abgerissen war.  
Schnell drehte er den Würfel in den Händen umher und untersuchte ihn genau, doch es schien nirgendwo ein Teil zu fehlen, auch fand sich keine Einkerbung in die der Ring gepasst hätte.  
Jack seufzte erneut und ließ beide Objekte wieder in seine Tasche gleiten.  
Also würde er wohl doch Torchwood Eins einen Besuch abstatten müssen.

~*~*~

Allein in der Wohnung zurückgelassen begann Ianto die schmutzigen Teller abzuspülen und versuchte währenddessen dahinter zu kommen wer genau dieser Jack war.   
Es war nicht so, dass er ihn nicht mochte – aber er konnte ihn nicht einschätzen und das hasste er. Vergangene Nacht schien er einen komplett anderen Menschen vor sich gehabt zu haben als vor wenigen Stunden und als Jack gerade eben fast fluchtartig die Wohnung verlassen hatte, wirkte er erneut wie ausgetauscht.  
Und dann war da noch dieses Gefühl, das ihm sagte, er müsse diesen Mann kennen. Ein seltsames Ziehen im hintersten Teil seines Gedächtnisses, und Ianto grübelte ob er Jack vielleicht schon begegnet war und es vergessen hatte.  
Aber andererseits vergaß er sogut wie nie ein Gesicht und schon gar nicht, wenn es so markant war wie das des anderen Mannes  
Mit einem Seufzen wischte Ianto sich die Hände am Geschirrtuch trocken und lehnte sich gegen die Spüle.  
Nein. Er kannte ihn nicht, da war er sich sicher. Und trotzdem kam er ihm zu vertraut vor als das es ein Zufall sein konnte.  
So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Ianto erst nach mehreren Augenblicken, dass jemand versuchte, ihn über sein Handy zu erreichen. Schnell tastete er nach dem Telefon und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Schön, dass du die entschließt mit mir zu reden“, schallte ihm eine helle Stimme entgegen, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.  
„Hallo Sarah.“ Ohne auf ihre Bemerkung einzugehen hängte Ianto das Geschirrtuch zurück an seinen Platz und verließ die Küche.  
„Hab ich dich gestört? Oder euch?“  
Ianto verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels nachdem er das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte.  
„Hast du etwa nur angerufen, in der Hoffnung uns... mich bei irgendetwas zu stören?“  
Er sah sie fast vor sich, grinsend mit dem Telefon am Ohr, umgeben von lauter Betrunkenen und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein genervtes Stöhnen.  
„Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich dich bitten, ein paar Sachen zu besorgen, die ich vergessen hab. Hast du was zu Schreiben?“  
Mit einem leisen Murren stand Ianto auf und nahm einen Block und Stift vom Esstisch, dann notierte er eine Liste von Dingen.

„Hast du alles?“, wollte Sarah wissen, nachdem sie zum wiederholten Mal von einem Gast unterbrochen worden war.  
Ianto bejahte und verabschiedete sich knapp, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt machte.

~*~*~

Eine Stunde später hatte er den Einkaufswagen gerade an einer kunstvoll aufgetürmten Pyramide aus Konservendosen vorbeimanövriert, als hinter ihm ein unglaublich lautes Scheppern ertönte, das Ianto herumfahren ließ.  
Der Boden war übersäht mit Dosen, die sich durch den ganzen Gang verteilt hatten und inmitten dieses Bildes saß eine junge Frau am Boden, die es ganz offensichtlich geschafft hatte, auch ohne Einkaufswagen den Berg an Konserven zum Einsturz zu bringen.  
Sie wirkte allerdings weder beschämt, noch großartig bestürzt und rappelte sich nach wenigen Sekunden stirnrunzelnd auf.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Ianto, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.  
Sie nickte und lächelte schwach während sie einige Sachen vom Boden aufsammelte, die ihr offenbar aus der Hand gefallen waren. Schnell bückte Ianto sich ebenfalls um ihr zu helfen und nachdem er ihr alles übergeben hatte lächelte sie erneut, doch dieses Mal schien es wesentlich ehrlicher zu sein.  
„Danke.“  
„Gern geschehen.“  
Er beobachtete sie flüchtig dabei, wie sie die Vollständigkeit ihrer Artikel überprüfte und als sie schließlich zu ihm aufschaute kam er zu dem Schluss, dass wohl nichts fehlte.  
„Wer auch immer diese Pyramide gebaut hat schaut offenbar keine schlechten Komödien“, grinste er und als sie die Geste erwiderte fuhr er fort.  
„Ich bin übrigens Ianto. Ianto Jones.“  
„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Ianto. Ich bin Lisa Hallett.“


	8. Chapter 8

Jack vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und versuchte, den kalten Wind zu ignorieren der es schaffte, die eigentlich milde Sommernacht ungewöhnlich ungemütlich zu gestalten.   
Er war ohne seinen Mantel angekommen und hatte nicht daran gedacht, sich eine Jacke zu leihen und das bereute er jetzt zutiefst.  
Seit fast drei Stunden lehnte er vor dem Torchwood Institut in London an einer kalten, ausladenden Mauer und nachdem er auf alle erdenklichen Weisen versucht hatte, sich in das Gebäude zu schleichen gab er es jetzt einfach auf und wartete auf eine passende Gelegenheit.  
Ihm war klar, dass, je länger er hier stand, die Wachleute immer misstrauischer werden würden, aber wenn er nicht hier wartete könnte ihm womöglich eine einzigartige Chance entgehen.   
Bemüht darum, seine Anwesenheit wenigstens ein bisschen zu verbergen wechselte er öfter seinen Standort und seine Haltung, in der Hoffnung so weniger aufzufallen, denn sicherlich wäre Torchwood wenig erfreut, wenn sie ihn hier fanden – zu einer Zeit in der er bereits einmal vorhanden war. Jack verdrehte die Augen und unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen als er an die Regeln des Torchwood-Instituts dachte, denn nicht nur hatten diese es sich zum Ziel gemacht, den Doktor zu fangen – ebenso wie seine Verbündeten, falls man das überhaupt noch erwähnen durfte – nein, außerdem standen sie Zeitreisen nicht gerade positiv gegenüber und schon gar nicht, wenn es unerlaubte Zeitreisen waren, die eventuell alles durcheinander brachten.   
Und immerhin hatte er alle Verbindungen zu Torchwood London gekappt, ein weiterer Grund, wieso er wohl nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen werden würde.  
Zu alledem kam abschließend die Tatsache, dass sie ihn einfach nicht mochten.

Einen Augenblick fühlte Jack, wie ihn Erleichterung überkam als er an das Schicksal des Instituts dachte. Doch im nächsten Moment überschwappte ihn eine Welle der Schuld, schließlich verloren hunderte unschuldiger Menschen ihr Leben und wer es überlebte würde sein Leben lang ein schweres Trauma davon tragen.  
Seine Gedanken blieben unweigerlich an Ianto hängen und er seufzte leise. Es würde den jungen Mann zerstören und für den Rest seines Leben verfolgen, das wusste Jack.   
Gerade als er ernsthaft erwog, zu verhindern dass Ianto Torchwood jemals beitrat hörte er schwere Schritte die sich ihm schnell näherten.  
Jack hob den Blick und blickte direkt in das ernste Gesicht eines Mannes, der ihn etwa um zwanzig Zentimeter überragte und ihm den Lauf einer Waffe entgegen streckte – zumindest vermutete Jack das aufgrund seiner Körperhaltung, denn er wagte es nicht, den Blick vom Gesicht des Mannes zu nehmen.  
Seine Stimme so ruhig klingen lassend wie es ihm möglich war fragte er: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Der Mann ging nicht darauf ein. „Torchwood. Mitkommen!“, bellte er ihm grob entgegen und schloss seine massige Hand um Jacks Arm.  
Dieser hatte nur wenige Sekunden Zeit um zu kalkulieren, was Torchwood von ihm wollen würde. Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es unter keinen Umständen positiv sein konnte und entwaffnete demzufolge sein Gegenüber mit einem gezielten Tritt bevor er ihn mit einem einzigen Handgriff überwältigte und unsanft zu Boden beförderte, wo der Mann regungslos liegen blieb.  
„Bedaure. Dafür habe ich wirklich keine Zeit.“  
Er ging neben seinem Opfer in die Knie und durchsuchte ihn flüchtig. Allerdings trug er außer  einer 9mm Pistole wie sie von Polizisten verwendet wurde nichts bei sich, das Jack auf den ersten Blick nützlich erschien und bei dem nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass es verwanzt war.  
Er nahm die Waffe an sich und zog den Wachmann etwas weiter in den Schatten der Mauer, bevor er sich mit schnellen Schritten entfernte.  
Rennen würde nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen und das war etwas, was er jetzt tunlichst vermeiden wollte. Denn entweder Torchwood wusste, wer er war und dann war es sowieso zu spät – oder sie hielten ihn nur für einen gewöhnlichen Herumtreiber der ein potentielles Risiko darstellte, weil er sich vor dem Torchwood Institut herugetrieben hatte.  
Jack hoffte inständig, dass es sich um den letzten Fall handelte und – falls es tatsächlich so war – wollte er daran auch nichts ändern.  
Zügig huschte er durch Seitenstraßen in der Hoffnung zum einen etwaige Verfolger abzuschütteln und zum anderen möglichst schnell und unauffällig eine Straße zu erreichen die ihm bekannt vorkam.  
Mehrere Male warf er nervöse Blicke über seine Schulter und ertappte sich oft genug dabei, wie er den Mund öffnete um seinem Team Anweisungen zu geben nur um dann festzustellen, dass er alleine und auf sich selbst gestellt war.  
Eine Tatsache, die Jack äußerst wenig behagte, zumal er sich in London nicht besonders gut auskannte und im Dunkeln schon gar nicht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er leise Stimmen die schnell lauter wurden und sich in seine Richtung bewegten und er wusste, dass sie ihn verfolgten.

~*~*~

Lisa Hallett war wohl die mit Abstand interessanteste Frau der Ianto bisher begegnet war, stellte er fest nachdem er sie nach einem spontanen Kaffee auf einer Parkbank (die meisten Cafés hatten ja bereits geschlossen) nach Hause gebracht hatte und gerade mit einer Einkaufstasche auf dem Weg nach Hause war.  
Zumindest solange, bis er wenige Meter vor sich einen Mann über die schmale Straße eilen sah, den er selbst im Dämmerlicht der Laternen erkannte. Nur Augenblicke später folgte ihm eine kleine Gruppe aus Männern und Frauen, die offenbar versuchten unauffällig zu wirken – dabei aber komplett scheiterten.

Ianto zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich entschied nach dem Rechten zu sehen und Jack und der Gruppe Verfolger folgte. Er kannte die Seitenstraße in der Jack verschwunden war und wusste, dass der Mann so früher oder später in einer Sackgasse landen würde.  
Langsam und so leise wie möglich – aber gleichzeitig darum bemüht keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen – folgte er der Gruppe durch die schmalen Gassen und hätte vor Schreck fast geschrien als er völlig ohne Vorwarnung am Oberarm gepackt und in einen Durchgang gezerrt wurde, der von den Schatten der Häuser fast völlig verdeckt war.  
Sein Schrei wurde nur von der Hand verhindert, die sich noch im selben Moment in dem die andere sich um seinen Arm geschlossen hatte auf seinen Mund gepresst hatte und als er nach einigen Sekunden losgelassen wurde und sich umdrehte war er nur minder überrascht, Jacks Gesicht im Schatten ausmachen zu können.  
Der Ältere legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Eine Geste, die Ianto nur die Augen verdrehen ließ.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass er still sein musste, aber um Jack zufrieden zu stellen nickte er und trat noch etwas weiter in die Schatten und demzufolge auch näher an den anderen Mann heran.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie so verharrt hatten, aber es waren Minuten voller Anspannung. Minuten, in denen Ianto die Träger seiner Plastikeinkaufstasche so fest umschloss, dass er sicher war, dass sie zusammen mit dem Gewicht des Inhalts ein nettes Muster in seinen Handflächen hinterlassen würde.  
Endlich, nach, wie es Ianto vorkam, Stunden rührte Jack an seiner Seite sich wieder und trat langsam aus den Schatten. Dann forderte er den Jüngeren mit einem Kopfnicken auf, das selbe zu tun.

~*~*~  
Der Weg zurück zu der kleinen Wohnung verlief ruhig und erst als Ianto die Einkäufe auszuräumen begann, wurde ihm klar, was passiert war. Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu Jack um, der in der Küchentür lehnte und ihn beobachtete, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Also... bist du ein Flüchtling, oder so etwas?“, begann Ianto, obwohl er damit fortfuhr das Gemüse im Kühlschrank zu verstauen.  
Er hörte Jack hinter sich leise Lachen und hielt kurz inne.  
„Nicht? Ein Geheimagent, dann?“, versuchte der Waliser es erneut und verlieh seiner Stimme einen sarkastischen Unterton. Er war erstaunt als das Lachen verstummte und Jack statdessen antwortete.  
„Könnte man so sagen, ja.“  
Ianto drehte sich um und seine Hände schlossen sich um das Pfund Butter, welches er gerade in den Kühlschrank hatte legen wollen. Sein Blick lag auf Jacks Gesicht und suchte danach nach dem Anzeichen, dass es sich bei der Aussage um eine Lüge handelte.  
Er fand nichts.  
„Das ist dein Ernst?“, vergewisserte er sich und als der Ältere nickte und dann auf ihn zukam konnte er es nicht vermeiden, einen Schritt zurück zu weichen.   
Jack hielt inne und musterte ihn kurz, bevor er ihm mit einem Lächeln von dem selbst Ianto sagen konnte, dass es aufgesetzt war, die Butter aus der Hand nahm.  
„Warum setzt du dich nicht ins Wohnzimmer. Ich mache Kaffee und dann reden wir. In Ordnung?“ Er spürte wie er nickte und fand sich etwa zehn Minuten später auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer wieder – mit einer Tasse in seinen Händen und Jack gegenüber im Sessel.


	9. Chapter 9

Etwas unsicher drehte Ianto den bunt bemalten Kaffeebecher in den Händen während er darauf wartete, dass Jack damit begann sein seltsames Verhalten zu erklären.  
Normalerweise hätte Ianto einfach nachgefragt, aber in diesem Fall war ihm, als schnürte etwas ihm die Kehle zu und erlaubte ihm nicht zu sprechen.   
Er nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck des heißen Gebräus, in der Hoffnung, so im Stande zu sein dieses angespannte Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Doch das war nicht nötig.  
Sobald er den Becher wieder abgesetzt hatte, begann der Ältere zu sprechen.  
„Ich bin wirklich so etwas wie ein Geheimagent. Allerdings ist das Ganze ziemlich kompliziert und könnte eine Weile dauern...“. Er sah ihn aufmerksam an und Ianto nickte rasch um zu zeigen, dass er geduldig zuhören würde.  
Zwar war ihm die Situation nicht geheuer, aber etwas in ihm wollte unbedingt wissen, wer dieser Jack wirklich war.  
„Also gut“, fuhr dieser fort, „Ich bin Captain Jack Harkness, Mitglied der Torchwood Organisation in Cardiff, die sich mit außerirdischem und übernatürlichen befasst, von 1899 bis einschließlich 2008 und hoffentlich noch ein paar Jahre länger.“ Eine kurze Pause folgte, die Jack Ianto gab um das eben gehörte zu verstehen – was dieser auch tat. „1899? Meinst du nicht eher 1999? Und außerdem haben wir erst 2005.“  
Der Amerikaner schüttelte den Kopf und warf zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee nur ein Wort in den Raum.“Zeitreise.“  
Er schaute auf, als er das Geräusch hörte, das Iantos Tasse verursachte als sie unsanft auf dem Sofatisch abgestellt wurde.  
„Also schön. Eine geheime „Alienorganisation“ in Cardiff hätte ich dir vielleicht noch abgekauft. Aber so etwas wie Zeitreisen gibt es nicht.“  
Jack lächelte geheimnisvoll und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur weil du nicht davon weißt bedeutet das nicht, dass sie nicht existieren. Hier...“, er zog das silbergrau Artefakt, dass ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte, aus der Tasche und warf es Ianto zu, „... das ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich hier bin. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wie es funktioniert.“  
Ungeschickt hatte der junge Mann das Objekt gefangen und drehte es jetzt abschätzend in den Händen herum. „Für mich sieht es aus, wie ein billiges Spielzeug.“  
„Die Zeichen sind eindeutig nicht lateinisch.“  
„Arabisch, oder asiatisch, vielleicht“, erwiderte Ianto schulterzuckend, doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Glaub mir, es stammt nicht von dieser Welt. Vermutlich nicht einmal aus diesem Sonnensystem, sonst würde mir die Sprache bekannt vorkommen“, erklärte er sich und nahm den Würfel behutsam wieder an sich als Ianto keine Anzeichen dafür zeigte, ihm zu glauben.  
„In Ordnung. Dann anders. Vermutlich hast du, seitdem du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hast das Gefühl, du solltest mich kennen, nicht wahr?“ Jack stellte seinen leeren Becher zur Seite während Ianto den seinen wieder aufnahm und beobachtete wie der Jüngere einen Moment stockte.  
„Das kommt daher, dass wir uns kennen. Ziemlich gut sogar. Um genau zu sein arbeitest du für mich, zumindest in einigen Jahren, wenn Torchwood London vernichtet wurde.“

Verwirrte blaue Augen suchten Jacks Gesicht nach dem Anzeichen einer Lüge ab, fanden jedoch nichts.  
„Ich... ich dachte dieses Torchwood sei in Cardiff?“  
„Es gibt mehrere davon – noch.“  
Ianto nickte, obwohl er selbst nicht genau wusste, wieso. Es stimmte schließlich. Er hatte seit seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Jack das Gefühl gehabt, ihn kennen zu müssen und das konnte dieser unmöglich wissen. Oder? Verunsichert trank er den letzten Rest des inzwischen stark abgekühlten Kaffees, gab den Becher jedoch nicht aus der Hand.  
„Und... ich arbeite also für dich, ja?“  
Jack nickte.  
„Was mache ich denn?“ Die Stimme des Jungen klang dünn und verunsichert, das konnte Jack deutlich hören. Und außerdem war das noch ein anderer Unterton, der den Älteren veranlasste, Ianto den Becher aus den Händen zu nehmen und auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen zu stellen bevor er langsam aufstand.  
„Kaffee kochen. Und zwar verdammt guten.“ Obwohl Jacks Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war wusste er, dass Ianto ihn verstanden hatte, denn er lächelte. Auch dann noch, als er verschwommen wahrnahm, wie Jack neben ihm in die Hocke ging und vorsichtig seine Hand nahm.  
Er wollte etwas sagen. Wollte fragen, ob die Geschichte des Anderen wahr war, doch mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurden seine Augenlider schwerer und mit jedem Atemzug erschien ihm seine Umgebung mehr wie ein Traum. Er spürte noch, wie Jack aufstand, sich über ihn beugte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte, dann fiel er in einen unglaublich tiefen, einer Ohnmacht gleichenden, Schlaf.

~*~*~

Jack richtete sich auf und seufzte leise. Es war nötig gewesen. Er hatte es gewusst, sobald er Ianto zu sich in die Gasse gezogen hatte. Es war dieses bestimmte Gefühl, dass man nur dann hat, wenn ein Augenblick darüber entschiede, wie die Zukunft verlief. Während Jack die Schlafcouch wieder so herrichtete, als habe in letzter Zeit niemand darauf gelegen und die Becher ausspülte um sie ordentlich zu versorgen fragte er sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn er Iantos Erinnerungen nicht manipuliert hätte, sondern sie ihm gelassen hätte.  
Er hätte gewusst, dass Torchwood Eins vernichtet werden würde und vielleicht nie für das Institut gearbeitet. Er wäre nicht der verbitterte, verschlossene junge Mann geworden, denn Jack kennen gelernt hatte.  
Kennen, und schätzen, verbesserte er sich mental und überprüfte nochmals, ob es Spuren gab, die darauf hinwiesen, dass er hier gewesen war.  
Es gab keine.

~*~*~

Eine gute Stunde später zog Jack die Tür eines heruntergekommenen Pubs in einer unansehnlichen Gegend hinter sich zu und atmete erst einmal tief durch.  
Er hatte auch Sarahs Gedächtnis manipuliert, sodass sie sich, wie auch Ianto, nur daran erinnern würde einen Mann vor einer Gruppe Schläger gerettet zu haben und daran, dass dieser Mann nach der Erstversorgung das Weite gesucht hatte.   
Nach einer kurzen Pause, die er seinen Gedanken gab um sich zu sammeln schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen, wo sie erneut den kleinen Ring ertasteten.  
Wieso vergaß er den nur immer wieder?  
Neugierig, ob es vielleicht am Tatort einen Hinweis darauf gab, wie der Ring zu ihm gelangt war trugen Jacks Schritte ihn zurück in die dunkle, abseits gelegene Gasse, und obwohl seine Augen ihn im Stich ließen und er durch die Schwärze der Nacht rein gar nichts sehen konnte wusste er sofort, was hier geschehen war. Er konnte es spüren. Irgendjemand war durch die Zeit gereist. Genau in der Gasse in der er jetzt stand.   
Nachdenklich drehte er das Schmuckstück zum wiederholten Male in den Fingern herum und erschrak als er trotz der Dunkelheit eine Gravur auf der Innenseite erkannte, die er bisher übersehen hatte.  
Drei Buchstaben bildeten ein Wort, das ihn erneut zusammen zucken ließ:  
DIE


	10. Chapter 10

Die.   
Ein Wort, dass für alles Mögliche stehen konnte und vermutlich auch für eine Menge Unmögliches. Vielleicht war es nicht Mal ein Wort sondern ein Name oder eine Abkürzung.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen schob Jack den Ring zurück in die Tasche, es brachte schließlich nichts einem Rätsel zu folgen, dass vielleicht nicht einmal für ihn bestimmt war oder im schlimmsten Falle überhaupt kein Rätsel war.  
Noch während Jack in seine, zugegeben, etwas verwirrenden Gedanken verstrickt war hörte er das Geräusch vieler Paar Stiefel, die sich ihm schnell näherten und wäre er nur eine Sekunde später hinter einer Mülltonne in Deckung gesprungen hätte das halbe Dutzend Männer, welche nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt vorbei liefen, ihn sicherlich gesehen.  
Trotz der Dunkelheit war Jack sich auch sicher, einen der Männer erkannt zu haben – es war der Wachmann, der ihm so unfreiwillig seine Waffe überlassen hatte.  
Offenbar handelte es sich bei dem kleinen Trupp also um Torchwood Wachleute und, Jack hoffte inständig dass er sich irre, offenbar waren sie auf der Suche nach jemandem.  
Während er also zwischen leeren Flaschen, verwesenden Essensresten und etwas, das stark an einen Tierkadaver erinnerte kauerte und hoffte, dass dieser gesuchte Jemand nicht er war, hörte Jack wie die Gruppe einige Meter entfernt inne hielt und einige Worte gewechselt wurden. Aufgrund der Distanz und der Tatsache, dass irgendwo in der Ferne ein Hund jaulte verstand der Amerikaner jedoch nicht viel davon, sodass er sich entschloss, noch einige Minuten in seinem Versteck auszuharren.  
Ein Beschluss, den er schon mit dem nächsten Atemzug bitter bereute, nämlich genau dann, als sich der Trupp wieder in Bewegung setzte – und zu ihm zurück kam.  
Sie redeten noch immer miteinander und jetzt war Jack auch im Stande, etwas zu verstehen.  
„Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Die Leute in der Bar haben gesagt, er sei erst vor Kurzem da gewesen.“  
„Du bist dir sicher, dass er es war?“  
„Ja.“  
„Echt peinlich, dass du ihn nicht sofort erkannt hast.“  
Nach dieser Aussage folgte eine dumpfe, gemurmelte Bemerkung, die Jack nicht verstand und dann war die Gruppe still.  
Darum bemüht sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen sah Jack sich genauer in seiner Umgebung um. Er kauerte einige Schritte vor der Wand der Sackgasse, die es ihm unmöglich machte, vor seinen Verfolgern zu fliehen.  
Denn daran, dass sie ihn suchten hatte er mittlerweile nicht mehr den geringsten Zweifel.  
Er hatte nicht darum gekämpft seine Zeit vor Veränderungen zu schützen, nur damit Torchwood jetzt alles ruinierte. Denn wenn man ihn jetzt fand, dann würde sein Aufenthalt in London im Jahre 2005 offiziell und diese Option war genau deshalb so gefährlich, weil er sich an genau diesem Tag im Jahre 2005 irgendwo in Cardiff herumtrieb.  
Dass direkt im nächsten Augenblick eine Taschenlampe in seine Richtung leuchtete und Jack es gerade noch schaffte, seinen Kopf wieder hinter die Mülltonne zu ziehen half natürlich seinem Plan – unentdeckt zu bleiben – nicht sonderlich.  
Und natürlich hatte einer der sechs Männer seine Bewegung gesehen und jetzt setzten sich zwei aus der Gruppe ab und kamen langsam durch die Gasse auf ihn zu.  
Sie tauschten flüsternd einige Worte aus, doch Jack verstand nicht genug um einen sinnigen Satz bilden zu können.   
Erst als beide Männer unweit von ihm stehen blieben schaffte er es wieder, ihre Konversation genauer zu verstehen.  
„Und wenn er sich weigert mit zu kommen?“  
„Dann bringen wir ihn um und nehmen ihn einfach so mit. Hast du die Anweisungen vergessen?“  
Offenbar wussten beide zwar, dass es in Ordnung war ihn umzubringen aber glücklicherweise wohl nicht wieso. Trotzdem war Jack wenig erpicht darauf, Torchwood Eins einen unfreiwilligen Besuch abzustatten – ob nun lebendig oder tot. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten hier und jetzt zu sterben, sonst waren die Chancen hoch, nie wieder zurück ins Jahr 2008 zu kommen – zumindest nicht so, wie er es kannte.  
Es brachte schließlich selten etwas anderes als Ärger wenn man seine eigene Zeitlinie kreuzte.  
Im Normalfall regelten sich Fälle in denen Menschen unabsichtlich in einer falschen Zeit fest saßen von selbst – die Person löste sich auf oder verstarb ganz einfach an einer ungeklärten Todesursache.  
Bei ihm war das ganz offenbar schon schwieriger, immerhin konnte er nicht sterben.  
Zumindest nicht dauerhaft.

Und das war der Gedanke, der die kleine Glühbirne in Jacks Hinterkopf zum aufleuchten brachte. Natürlich. Wieso war er nicht sofort darauf gekommen?  
Das Wort – die Aufforderung – DIE auf einem Ring den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, der aber ganz offenbar ihm zu gehören schien.  
Irgendjemand hatte ihm Anweisungen gegeben, um seiner misslichen Lage zu entfliehen.  
Lautlos zog er den Ring aus der Tasche.  
„Ich hoffe, du willst das sagen, was ich denke“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, fand sich jedoch im nächsten Moment mit dem Lauf einer Waffe konfrontiert.  
„Ich hab ihn!“  
Jack warf einen letzten flüchtigen Blick auf den Ring, bevor er ihn achtlos zu Boden warf und in einer eindeutigen Bewegung selbst zur Waffe griff.  
Glücklicherweise verstand sein Gegenüber diese Geste nur zu gut und drückte augenblicklich ab. Jack spürte die Kugel nicht, die sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Schädel bohrte. Er sah auch nicht mehr die Männer, die jetzt alle angerannt kamen. Er hörte nicht das dumpfe, platschende Geräusch, dass der silberne Ring machte, als er in der Kanalisation verschwand. Alles, was Jack noch wahr nahm, war Schwärze.  
Und so bemerkte er auch die verdutzten Blicke nicht, die sich der Torchwood-Trupp zuwarf als seine „Leiche“ sich vor ihren Augen in Luft auflöste.

~*~*~  
Mit einem tiefen, keuchenden Atemzug riss er die Augen auf und setzte sich auf.  
Seine Umgebung war noch verschwommen, wie immer wenn er gerade einen Tod hinter sich hatte brauchte sein Körper einige Momente um sich wieder voll und ganz auf „Leben“ einzustellen.   
Jack blinzelte einige Male und atmete erleichtert auf, als er feststellte, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte und sich mitten in seinem Büro befand. Auf dem Boden zwar, aber trotz alledem in seinem Büro. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er mit etwa fünf Stunden Verspätung wieder in seiner Zeit angekommen war – ein annehmbares Opfer, wenn man die Umstände bedachte.  
Er rappelte sich auf und erkannte sofort die Silhouette die unten im Hub bereits die Arbeitsstationen vorbereitete. Offenbar war sein Fehlen unbemerkt geblieben und das war Jack im Moment gar nicht mal so unrecht.  
Früher oder Später würde er dem ganzen Team erzählen müssen, was geschehen war – und sei es nur, damit der geheimnisvolle Würfel untersucht werden konnte.   
Aber damit wartete er lieber noch ein paar Stunden.


	11. Epilog

Acht Uhr dreiundvierzig.  
Das Torchwood Drei Team war vollständig und ging bereit seit etwa einer Stunde den geregelten Tagesabläufen nach, während der Leiter der bunten Truppe sich in seinem Büro noch immer von den Nachwirkungen seiner ungeplanten Zeitreise erholte.  
Eine Sache ließ ihm keine Ruhe, auch nach etwa zwei Stunden des intensiven Grübelns:  
Der Ring, der ihm den alles-entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben hatte und von dem er sicher war, dass nur eine einzige Person ihm so einen Hinweis geben würde: er selbst.  
Allerdings hatte er diesen bei seinem mehr oder minder unfreiwilligen Tod von sich geworfen und jetzt nur eine vage Ahnung wo sich der Ring befand.  
In irgendeiner schmierigen, stinkenden Gasse, mitten in London.  
Und entweder dort lag er noch immer, oder irgendjemand hatte ihn gefunden und mitgenommen. Am wahrscheinlichsten erschien ihm Möglichkeit zwei.  
Und deshalb machte es in Jacks Augen auch nicht viel Sinn, danach zu suchen. Schließlich waren drei Jahre eine lange Zeit.  
Noch während er seinen Gedanken nachhing klopfte es an der Bürotür, welche im Anschluss auch sofort geöffnet wurde.  
„Guten Morgen, Jack.“  
„Gibt es etwa schon Neuigkeiten unser zeitreisendes Spielzeug betreffend, Tosh?“  
„Nein, nein. Aber ich wollte Bescheid sagen, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen das Riss-Warnsystem überarbeiten werde. Offenbar gab es letzte Nacht schon wieder einen Fehlalarm, einige Meilen westlich von hier.“  
Jack hörte ihrer Ausführung zu und nickte dann.  
„Ja, das hab ich mitbekommen. Ihr konntet dort nichts finden?“  
„Richtig. Gwen und ich sind gerade dort gewesen und wir haben nichts gefunden. Außer...“  
Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog einen kleinen, metallenen Gegenstand heraus, den sie vor Jack auf den Schreibtisch legte, „...diesem Ring. Er scheint offenbar vor kurzem durch die Zeit gereist zu sein, hat aber keine ungewöhnlichen Funktionen oder Eigenschaften.  
Auf der Innenseite ist etwas eingraviert...“, doch Jack schnitt ihr mit einem Kopfnicken das Wort ab.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. DIE, nicht wahr?“  
Sie nickte stumm und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Ring aus.  
„Sollen wir ihn noch weiter untersuchen?“  
Ihr Chef verneinte und schob das Schmuckstück, zum wiederholten Male innerhalb zweier Tage, in seine Hosentasche.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich weiß genau, wozu er gut ist. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wann...“  
Und während die etwas verdutzte Toshiko die Bürotür hinter sich schloss, hätte Jack schwören können unten im Arbeitsbereich des Hubs ein weißes Licht von einem mysteriösen Alienartefakt erkennen zu können und er lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in seinem Sessel zurück.  
„Sieht so aus, als müsste ich mir demnächst die Haut retten.“


End file.
